The girl with Fangs
by blackkitty5133
Summary: It's Falcon day off and he is going to see someone and the others want to know who she is but she bites I don't own anything


The girl with fangs

Falcon POV

It was a nice sunny day in the streets of New York and Avengers tower. Today was my day off I was in my apartment packing my backpack because I was off to see an old friend once I was done I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and made my way down stairs.

When I came into the room all the avengers were there but not hulk he was off world same as Thor all there was were Steve aka captain America, Clint aka Hawkeye, Tony aka iron man, Natasha aka black widow and lastly me Sam aka Falcon.

"Morning Falcon" said Tony slipping his coffee "Hi" I said grabbing a apple from the fruit bow "So what has our little tech guy doing on his day off?" said Clint sitting on a chair eating some toast once he said that all of them looked at me "off to see an old friend" I said "who's the guy?" said Steve "its…not a he Steve" " I said already regretting what I just said "who's the girl Falcon?" said Natasha moving to seat by Clint then stealing the toast from his hands "Guys she just an old friend from high school and that's all you need to know" I said making my way to the balcony to start my flight to my friend as the others watch me take off "Ok guys I know what you thinking and one thing no going and finding out where Falcon is or what he's doing" Said Steve sipping from his bottle of water than walking to the hallway to the gym "Ok guys I think I know a way where we can know where Falcons going" said Tony crossing his arms over his chest "How" said Clint "Well…" said Tony looking with a tricky smile "Let me guess you put a bug on him right" said Natasha saying it with a face saying she was right "And the widow wins the prize and yes I did now who wants to join me down at the lab seeing where Falcon is" Tony said about to go down to the lab "I AM! Said the two agents.

They got down to the lab "Jarvis can you turn on the bug please" "of course sir" said Jarvis turning on the bug.

On the cam it showed Falcon landing on some like farm with a big house, big shed and a lot of apple trees "Jarvis where is Falcon?" ask Natasha "My scanners tell me he is in the country side of Paris sir" "why the hell is Falcon doing in the country sides of Paris?" Clint asked "Let's find out" said Tony tapping the large computer screen.

At the farmhouse

"Fangs I'm here where is…." Than I was pushed onto the ground "nice to see you again Falcon" said Fangs pulling me back on my feet when I got to my feet I pulled her into a hug "it's good to see you to fangs" I said looking into Fangs dark purple eyes "come on let's get inside and get into some better clothes and start work" said Fangs starting to pull me to the house.

Back at the tower

"Who is that girl" said Clint rubbing his chin "and what kind of name is Fangs" he added "I don't know…widow did you find anything on her" asked Tony looking at Natasha tapping on the tablet "Not much only a little all I can tell you is her real name is Sarah Hathaway she was born in New York with her parents and her older sister who are all gone nothing on how… she was 13 at the time then moved to Paris no long after with her parents and godmother's money who are also gone she took over her godmother's penthouse she own along with her farm house which is where she and Falcon are now and looking into her school days all I can get is she was an A+ student and she and Falcon were and still are best friends and…wow Fangs is the founder of Paris's fangs industries it looks like it's like stark industries just a little bit different and…nothing else it's like the rest of her past life is gone" said Natasha tapping on the tablet "WHAT!..." Tony was about to continue when Steve walked out of the elevator "I thought I said no going looking to find where Falcon was or who he was meeting" he said crossing his arm looking at all of them "We were just…what would you've done Cap Falcon is with a girl with a fake name and her life is a complete mystery" Steve through for a minute and said "Ok we'll find out as much as we can find out about this girl and we didn't tell Falcon any of this ok" everyone nodded and got to work finding everything about Sarah aka Fangs and watching the bugs cam.

Back at the Farmhouse

"Come on Fangs" I said from behind the door to Fangs room "I'm coming keep your wings on" said Fangs stepping out of her room "Ok let's get to work these apples isn't going to pick itself" she said as we walked to the shed to get the buckets for the apples "OK so you get into the trees and pick the apples and I'll catch them" I said "OK get ready to catch" fangs said and started to climb the first apple tree "one. Two. Three let it go" fangs shouted starting to drop the apples "Got them time for the next tree" I said picking up other bucket for more apples.

Back at the tower

"Ok so anything else on Fangs guys" asked Tony walking into the lab "No!" "No!" "No!" everyone said "I have an idea how about we go down to the farm and ask Falcon and Fangs or we're not going to get any answers" said Clint "I say yes to that" said Steve putting his hand up "Me too" Said Natasha they all looked at tony waiting for an answer "…Ok we'll go and talk to them…Jarvis please pull the car out please" said Tony to Jarvis "yes sir" replied Jarvis "let's go people time to get some answers" said Clint as they made their way to the garage and got in the car and started to drive to the farm house.

Back at the farm

Fangs and I were having fun picking the apples and making each other happy it was fun spending time with fangs like old time we were about to start on tree number 13 Sarah favourite number then a sound came from the drive way "Falcon did you hear that? It sounded like a car coming in the drive way" Fangs said looking back at the way they had come "I don't know let's go see" I said and we started our way back to the house "I wonder who it…is" finishing as I came from behind the tree "Falcon who is… (Fangs came out from behind the tree) it?" she finished "What are you guys doing here I believe it's my day off?" I said standing beside Fangs "It's is Falcon but we need to talk" said Tony "Well…while you guys talk I will finish the apples" Fangs said and was about to walk away when Natasha Said "We need to talk to you too…Sarah" And once Natasha said Sarah I knew what was coming two seconds later Fangs grabbed an apple from the bucket and thought it at the tree we came from behind after the apple smashed at the tree into 1000 bits Fangs stared at the tree and taking deep breathes and turned to me biting her lip and said "Falcon… I'm going to go and put the apples in the shed and meet you inside" then she came to my ear and whispered "Make shore she does not say it again" I nodded then she picked up the bucket and walked to the shed.

I turned to face my friends and asked "Why did you say that?" walking to them "what do you mean Falcon that's her real name" said Natasha "stop saying it! Yes I know that it's her real name but…she has put her old New York life behind her and that included…..her name as well…Guys Sarah Hathaway is…gone not to be heard from again so please don't say it again please" the avengers nodded and followed me inside "wow nice place I can tell that Fangs godmother had good taste" said Steve looking around the house. I led the avengers to the living room they all sat down in silent until a sound came from the hallway "So why did the avengers come all this way to talk" Fangs said as she came into the living room "Well we need to know somethings like why do you use a fake name and…" Clint was stopped by Fangs "Sorry but my old life stay with me I don't need in shields files (Fangs turned around and took one step then turned around again)…wait a minute Falcon how did they know where we were" "Well I might have…put a bug on you" said Tony having the tricky smile on his face "You…what!" I said with red in my eyes "Falcon calm down!" Fangs said slapping me at the top of my head "Ok I'll make you a deal I'll tell you anything you want to know if and when I say if I mean if ok anything you want to know if it does not go anywhere near shield deal?" putting her hand out for Steve to shake. Everyone nodded and Steve shook Fangs hand and said "Ok what do you want to know first" "Fangs what about your you-know-what" I said thinking about Fangs powers Fangs looked at the other "your shore this all stay between us right?" everyone nod "ok just don't freak out ok" Fangs sat down on a black leather chair and opened her mouth and everyone watched as a pair of two white bat like fangs came out and the top of her mouth "Oh. MY. Gosh how did you do that" said Natasha looking at Fangs with a surprised face "that's not all" Fangs said pull her hair behind her ears and in a second Fangs ears started to move on their own and changed into the sharp of bat ears "I can hear and smell up to 5 miles away and there is also this" Fangs stood up and turned around with her back facing the other and in a minute a pair of bat wings started to come out of Fangs back and then they went back in "And I can also see in the dark and suck poisons out of your body without taking blood" "How the hell did this happen" Asked Tony "Let me tell you story with all the answers…" Fangs said putting her hands on her lap then started talking again.

"Ok here it go's" Fangs flash back in New York

"It's started in New York on a sunny school day it was the day after my birthday I had just turned 13 I had packed my staff and set on my way to school and when I got to the main doors there stood the cheerleaders they were the meanest girls in school they came up to me and said "Girls look it's New York highs little book smart girl Ok nerd here's the deal you do our homework and you better get us all A's" said piper the meanest cheerleader of them all. "Girls now you have to do your own homework not miss Hathaway" said Mr Wood the history teacher. The girls walked away angry "You ok Sarah?" Mr Wood asked "yeah I'm fine I guess that's the thing you get if you're the smarted kid in school or New York" I replied holding my books tight to my chest "Well remember Sarah sometimes smarts can get you a long way in life even if people a rounded you don't and if you ever need to talk you know where to find me" he said then walked away. I started to walk to class as I muttered to myself "Yeah like that's going to happen it's not like smart's are going to change the world I walked in class and took my seat at the back of the class by the window then Mrs Rose walked in "Good morning class Ok I got all your SAs on the plays of Greek and you all did great so when I call your name come and get your SA…" Mrs Rose ran her hand down the list of students then she started calling names "Ok first up Miss Hathaway with yet again an A+" I walked up to get my SA wishing she hadn't said the A+ thing I hated the teachers saying that yet again I got an A+.

After School had finished I was about to set home when I through to myself no it's the day of the purple moon the day I had been looking forward to all year it's was when Pluto and Mars came into a line and making the moon purple with a bright purple light I started my way along the streets of New York with my headphones in my ears that I couldn't really hear so I walked into an old factory that hadn't been knocked downed I walked in. It was dark with only a little light but I could still see inside was some old waggons I started to walk over to one on the side of it was the golden trip.

I was half way there and then a sound came to my ear it was like a whistle of some kind I looked a rounded nothing but I could still hear it then the side of my neck started to hurt I rubbed it with my hand and when I pulled it away there was blood on it like something had bit me then I felt dizzy I fell to the ground and the world a rounded me turned to black.

I woke up on the floor my neck sore as hell I stood up still feeling dizzy I looked at my watch and it showed 6.19 pm I quickly got out of there and started walked home with my head phones still in my ears but this time I could hear it I took them out the noise was the same I can't put my finger in it so I decided to forget about it and make my way home. I got to the beach front where I lived with my parents and my older sister Sky and across the road was my godmothers house she was the best she knew me more then I knew myself. When I turned the corner all I saw was my house on fire burning to the ground a rounded the house was the NYPD and fire fighters I couldn't face the house no more so I ran and ran across the street to my godmother house I opened the door looking a rounded the hallway "Goodie? Godmother? Are you here?" I said dropping my backpack and walking to the living room and what I found was the worst thing I had ever seen I saw on the floor in a pool of blood with a bullet in the chest was my godmother crying for dear life still alive but only just "godmother?" I whispered crying my eyes out "Sarah you'll been ok take this" she said holding her necklace out it was a large silver gear with a little gear on the top of the right side and in the middle of the large gear was a blue gem.

I took it slowly out of my godmothers hand and putting it a rounded my neck right before she closed her eyes and leaving me her goddaughter by her body. I looked at my Godmothers body one more time before standing up and grabbing my backpack and walking out the backdoor.

I ran into the woods behind the house I stopped when I couldn't see the house no more I stood by a tree not looking back trying to forget my godmother's face I looked up and in the sky was the purple moon I looked down I was standing in the light of the great purple moon then I heard something it sounded like cars from the city but it couldn't be I knew these woods from the back of my head and I knew I was too deep in them I can't be hearing the sound of cars unless my mind went back to where I was bitted and blacked out could I have super hearing I pulled my backpack off my shoulder and pulled out my phone I turned on the GPS and saw I was 2 miles away from my house I was shocked out of my mind I knew I had to know what happened so I walked back into the city and walked back into the factory I looked a rounded and only saw the waggons I started to walk to the golden trip waggon and I stepped on something I bent down and looked at what I stepped on I shone my light and I found it was a bat a dead one.

I pulled my backpack off my shoulder and pulled out my lunch box and my gym shorts and put the bat in my lunch box I looked at my watch it was 6.46pm I knew I had to do something but first I had to change my clothes they had some of my godmother blood on them I stood there for a sec then I turned around and saw a back door that was a start I opened it and walked out after pulling up my hood so no one would see my face.

I started walking behind the buildings and from the corner of my eye I saw the school then I remembered that I had a change of clothes in my locker but first I'd have to get into school then I remembered that Mr Wood never remembered to close his window that was a way to get in I walked to the side of the school and saw Mr Woods window I pushed it open and crawled in I walked to the main hallway to my locker number 13 I put in my number 1,3,24,7 I opened it and grabbed the change of clothes from the bottom of my locker and where to the bathroom and changed into the clothes and was about to walk back to the window to walk to the police station and ask them what happen then I knew I had to tell them where I was so instead I walked into the library I turned on the computer and hacked into the city library computer and make it look like I was there all day then I left and walked to the police station.

When I got to the station I stopped remembering what I was going to say then I walked in and walked to the main desk "Hello I am Sarah Hathaway and I of my God mother just called and said my house was on fire and well…" I said looking at the lady "Ok I will just call someone…Luke can you come here please" the lady called then a tall FBI agent came walking to me and said "what you need" "Sir this is Sarah Hathaway she is…" but I stopped her before she could finish "I am the youngest of the family's house that just got burnt down" I said holding the strap of my backpack "How old are you Sarah? "13 Sir and you don't need to go all soft with me I can take it" I said not that sad at all "Sarah come with me for a sec" said the agent taking me to a pair of big downs that said allotropes lab and I knew what that meant that meant I was about to see my family bodies once we past the doors the agent started talking "Ok your shore you can do this because…" "Yes I can" I said bravely the agent said to the guy in the lab to remove the white cloth on top of the bodies the guy removed them and on four tables were three skeletons and one body which was my Godmother but I knew which one of the skeletons was the far one was my Godmother the next one was my father because of the height and chest the next one was my mother because she was smaller than my father but taller than my sister who was next closest to me.

The agent was staring at me like I should be crying like I should be well that's what most people would believe "Hi if you don't mind me asking why aren't you crying because your family was murdered and you are acting like nothing has happened why?" "Well you see I am only sad about my Godmother she was the only one that I could talk to my parents were to buzzy and my sister was to buzzy with boys so yay" I said looking at the agent then started talking again "So let me guess I am off to an orphanage" "Well we were until I looked at your test scores that are impressive and we found out something about your Godmother she is a billionaire she own her house here and she own a penthouse and a farm in Paris…so since you are the last of the Hathaway line all the money and the houses goes to you so we are going to put you on a plane and fly you to Paris and for 5 more years we will take you place and everything else like food, water, clothes or anything else you'll like so what do you think" he said as we walked out "um I say yes!" I said wanting to scrammed "ok so you will be picked up at 9.00am tomorrow and someone will be at the Paris airport waiting for you ok so tonight you will stay here tonight ok" I nodded then walked with him to a room I climbed into the bed and fell asleep ready to say goodbye New York hello Paris. I awoke up that day ready to get on a plane to Paris when I got to the airport I showed the lady my passport and hopped on the plane and ready it get there. It was only like 1 and a half hour until landing until a man stood up and said "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" The man shouted holding a gun in his hand pointing it at everyone I wasn't too scared because yesterday I watched my Godmother die.

The man walked to the front of the plane and Saying "LANDED THIS PLANE NOW!" He shouted pointing the gun at the pilot and co-pilot I was still in my seat I knew that I had to help the people because I saw a lot of children and I don't want their parents to be killed and their life's become mine and I didn't know if I was going to get myself killed but I was not going to just sit there and watched people life's being taken away so I turned a rounded and told the guy behind me to pass on the other passengers to get to the back of the plane which he did without question so I walked to the front of the plane where the pilots were and the gun men the gun men's back was to me I tapped him on the back and said "Hi" the Guy turned a rounded and once he did I punched him in the head he fell to the ground hitting his head on the side of the pilots chair and fell unconscious. The pilots were staring at me like what just happen "Guys back to work we need to landed this plane I get the passengers I turned a rounded walking to tell the passengers "everyone please it is safe now ok so I would like you all to go back to your seats and stay calm and watch your children ok" I said walking to the pilots and telling the co-pilot to call the Gendarme (police) I walked back to my seat and once I did a little girl came up it me and said "Hi thank you for saving me you were like a superhero…Fangs" "Your welcome but I'm not a superhero but someone had to do it and what's with the fangs thing?" I asked holding the girls hands "you have them" she said walking away back to her mom with me watching I felt a rounded my mouth and she was right I did have fangs so I pulled up my bag and pulled out a mirror and looked into it but I couldn't see myself I had no reflection then my mind went back to the bite "maybe I am a superhero" I said to myself. When we landed the Gendarme took everyone out and took the gun men out in handcuffs.

I watched and smiled as they took him away I was about to walk out of the airport when a guy in a suit came up to me and asked "excuses me are you Sarah Hathaway?" "Yes why? I asked "Is there somewhere we can talk?" "yes there is my Godmothers or now my penthouse I'm headed there now would you like to join me? "Yes please and my name is Madrid Zac Madrid" he said as we walked to the taxi.

When we got to the penthouse all I could say was "wow" it was white with a purple roof and gold outlining the windows and doors "Ok let's get inside" I told Zac opening the door I saw there was black, white and purple furniture "Sit… now what did you want to talk about?" I asked sitting down on a black leather chair "I work for a thing called Force it's like a…wait have you heard of Shield?" He asked "yes I have so as you were saying" I said "yes well Force is like a Paris version of Shield and we got a call saying you risked your own life to save all those people on that plane and we like you to come and become an agent of Force so what do you say? "So you are saying if I do this I will be saving peoples life's but wait I'm just a normal girl from New York" I said looking like he was crazy "Sarah I know this is going to sound crazy but here in Paris is a man named Jack Blackwood he created a poison and put it in a bat blood and sent it somewhere and when it bit someone it would send the poison into whatever is bit and that was you it gave you power like…" I stopped him "Like super hearing?" I said quickly "I see that you have or ready had found that out yes and other powers like wings and other powers so what do you say?" "I just want to say yes I will do it and I also found these" I said as my fangs came out of the top of my mouth "I see that you found another power and also you're going to need a codename got anything? He asked standing up "yes I do Fangs F, a, n, g, s what do you think? "Prefect I will be here at 9.00am on Monday to take you to the base see you Fangs" he said letting himself out.

On Monday Zac picked me up and took me to the base it was the coolest thing I had ever seen "Ok you want to start training?" Zac asked I nodded and started training.

Two years later

It's been two years seen Zac brought me to Force and I started training as a spy aka Fangs superhero of Paris I have many powers like super hearing and smelling to five miles away along with two strong bat wings and two strong powerful Fangs. I lost my parents, my sister and my Godmother who died right in front of me then my life was turned into a land of spy's and missions that was a big change but it was the best change ever.

End of flashback and back at the farmhouse

"And then I started Fangs industries which is Force's spy staff is made, tested, and stored and that is my life from a nightmare to the best day ever and that's also why 13 is my lucky number because I was 13 and the day I got my powers was on May 13 now you see why there is nothing about me on the internet everyone thinks that vampire are bad and I'm like a vampire" Fangs said "Wow I can't believe you went through all of that Fangs and sorry I called you know" said Natasha "Well thank you and I'm kind of happy I told my story" "So Falcon what about you how did you and Fangs meet?" asked Tony looking from Fangs to Falcon "It was in high school and I was at my locker and Fangs came over and asked if I wanted to be her lab partner I said yes and we started hanging out and then became best friends and Fangs didn't included this in her story but she told me about her powers when she got them after she saw her Godmother die she came to me and asked what to do I told her to go to the school and get the change of clothes out of her locker and before she left for Paris I met her at the airport to say goodbye I held her hands in mine and then you know the rest" I said not wanting to say we kissed "Falcon…are you saying that you and Fangs kissed?" asked Clint on the each of his seat I looked at Fangs with a face saying should we tell them Fangs nodded "Yes we did…kiss" I said "Well us three will be now our way back to the tower" said Steve standing up "Wait…how about you three stay and help me and widow can pick the apples then Tony and Sam catch them and Steve can carry the buckets back to the shed" said Fangs the three avengers nodded the five walked outside to the fields and started picking the apples and putting them in buckets then putting them in the shed.

When they had finished it was 4.00pm and then a black car pulled up a man in a black suit and sunglasses "Fangs time to get back to the base" the guy said pulling his sunglasses off and letting them hang on his suit "Yes Sir Guys this is Zac Madrid my boss and the guy that bought me to Force and Sir this is Sam, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Tony and I believe you know their other names" "Yes I do so you better get your staff we leave for base at 4.30" said Zac walking back to the car and getting in I watched as Fangs walked inside the house to get her Bags then coming out in 5 seconds then putting her bags in the back of the car then coming up to us and said "Well it's time to go it was get to see you again Sam" then pulled me into a hug "And it was great to meet you three too" " It was great meeting her too Fangs" said Natasha "I hope we meet again soon" Fangs said then walked to the car and opened the door to the passenger seat and before getting in she stopped and said "And guys it's not just Fangs its Sarah Hathaway" she said then got in the car and shut the door then drove off "Wow I guess Sarah Hathaway has come back and we should get back to the tower" I said as the four of us climbed into the car and back on the road to avengers tower.

Back at the tower

We walked into the tower it was 8.00 at night and then I said something I wanted to say since we left the farm "Guys I going to hit the hey and one more thing if I go somewhere and I don't tell you where I'm going don't come find me" I then walked to the hallway to my apartment to sleep when I got there I got in my sleep wear and went to sleep.

But I learned something that day I learned that if I want to do something or go somewhere do or go at night and look for bugs.

The End


End file.
